1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic camera, and a data transfer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-323397 discloses a technology with which when a data transfer error in an Ultra DMA mode occurs, a communication protocol is changed to a PIO mode. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-45157 discloses a technology with which when a data transfer error occurs, data transfer is performed at a transfer rate than a set transfer rate.